If thing were different
by TIPster-4ever
Summary: This is about what would happen if Mal and Nat were together. Lots of fluff and Maltara. I odn't care about what E.A. did, Ken Greene R.I.P is stilla live. I dont own Cause of Death! The only thing that belongs to me will happen later on : changing rating just to be safe with my new chapters. Sorry for the bad summary
1. A wedding, sort of

**Natara's POV**

My poofy white dress barely made it down the isle. Mal's cornflower blue eyes sparkled in the chapel's noon day sun. His smile melts my heart. Stop it! Your not marrying him! as much as you want to... I smiled at Oscar. Today was the day I would become Sanots. The preacher told everyone to sit, and began slowly, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Oscar Santos and Natara Mansingh Williams. If anyone hear can think of a reason these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." SInlenty, I pray Mal will step up. I search his eyes and know he wants to. After a few minutes, no one has spoken preacher begins the vows. " Do you Oscar Santos take Natara WIlliams to be your lawfully weded wife?"

" I do." he nods.

"And do you, Natara Williams, take Oscar Santos to be your lawfully weded husband?" I think back to the day he proposed. You were tired and sweaty. As you walked out of the bull pen, he stood there, and simply asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Natara?" The preachers asks

"I-I I don't" I see the look of shock and hurt in Oscars eyes. They plead you to change your answer." I'm sorry Oscar, but I can't." Then, a side you've never seen of him is revealed.

"HOW COULD YOU? This is about that pig fallon isn't it? You've always loved him never me! That's all you've talked about since the day I've met you!" Then, he raises his arm. You know he is about to slap you. AS he brings his arm down, Mal lunges at him. He right hookes Oscar's perfect jaw crushing it.

"Don't you ever hurt her again. Look at me! You don't deserve her that's way she said no." He shoves your ex-finace aganist the wall.

"Mal, stop" Gently, I pull him away. "Mal, thank you but I think it's time for you to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow."My mind reels back to the past hour. I do love Mal, I relise. Oscar was right.

**Mal's POV**

Quickly, I step out of the small chaple. Mynmind reels back to the past hour. Nat does love me, I relies . Oscar was right. Raj, Natara's father steps over to you.

"Malachi, a word please."

"Of course." I follow him over to a tree.

"Is what he said true? do you love my daughter?"  
"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but yes. I love her. She my best-friend, and my partner. She knows me better than I know myself. I don't want anything or anyone to hurt her." You know in your heart it's the truth.

"Just one question then. When he said,' Speak now' why didn't you?"

"Because then I would've hurt her. I knew how she felt, but decided if she felt the same way about me she would say no. I didn't want to be the one who ruined htis day for her."

"Mal, you should have been the one I gave permisson to. If you to ever do marry, you have my permisson."

"Thank you sir." With that, I walked to my car and drove home. When I get there, I pull out last night's leftovers and watch the news. I think to myself,_ Tomorrow I tell Nat the truth._


	2. A quick case, maybe

**Natara's POV**

"Captian Yeong, I would like to request a break."

"Of coursse, detectivie. Take up to two weeks, and Natara you made the right choice. I hope you finally find happyness."

"Thank you Captain."I hang up the phone, close my eyes, and rub my temples. Last night was a blur. After calling of the wedding, I did the only thing I could do. I went home and because I was sad or angry,but I was empty. Like after all the pain and hurt I had felt with Oscar had finally caught up and was waiting to eat me. I felt the one thing that had been with me since Shawn. Loneliness. Sure I had Mal, Amy, Ken,and my sister, but I didn't the one thing I had dreamt of since i was a little girl. My phone shook me out of my thoughts.

" Angent San- Williams speaking."

"Nat? You okay?" Mal.

"Mal, I can't talk. I won't be at work for a while." I couldn't. Not yet. I couldn't see the faces of my coworkers. The judgement one their faces.

"Ok. Do you want me to bring anything food? Movies? Me?" I let out a small chuckle.

"How about all three after you get of work?"

"I'm there. And Nat, you'll make it through this." Why? I was the one who broke things off, and I was the one who got sympathy! I didn't deserve this. Them. Him.

**Mal's POV**

"Fallon! My office. Now!" Cautiously, I step into Yeong's office. She has a solemn look on her face. "There has been a murder. Don't enterupt! The vic was May Chen. Amy's sister."

"What do we have? I'm going to take down that-"

"Fallon! this one will be by the book, you'll work with Greene and Corso. Breif them in your car. The vic was strangled and buried out by the piers. Kai will fill you in on the rest at the scene."

As I walk out I spot my new partners."Ken, Blaise, we got a D.B. by the piers. I'm driving."

Everyone loads up and I slowly pull out of the station.

" Mal, who's the vic?'' Ken asks.

"May Chen. Amy's sister, she was strangled and buried by the piers." I drive up to the piers and see Kai excitedly waving.

" I swear if he makes one joke..." Blaise mutters. I step out and walk up to him.

" This is so freaking cool! This guy used a really think rope -"

"Kai, I swear if you finish that sentence I will beat you to a fine pulp!" Ken growls.I remember that they were together, but it's obivously more serious than what you thought. Carefully, i examine the scene. One thing sticks out. I don't want to believe it.

"Ken, remember Vegas?"

"Mal, we swore we would never talk about it again."

" I know, but look/ Remember that one club we went to that made their own drinks? There's one of their bottles by her. And this shoe print is the same size as..''

"Tommy...Case Closed bring him in."

"Well, that was easy. I hope that's the end." Blaise says cheerfully. Absent-mindedly, I look at my watch.

"Crap! I have to go. I was supposed to be at Nat's fifteen minutes ago!" On my way over, I picked up Chinese. I hold it in front of my face and knock on her door.


	3. Could this be love?

**Wow! I'm on a roll second post today. This proves I have no life so Ill keep writing :) . Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially Mozzi-girl you have been so nice and helpful to a newbie! Read on!**

**Natara's Pov.**  
I glance at the clock yet again. Mal is almost half an hour late! I can't help bu worry about him. He was my best friend and partner. A loud banging sound outside my door shook me out of my thoughts.  
"Nat, could you come to the door? Please, and uh, hurry." Mal's muffled voice said. I get up and walk over to the door. Not knowing what to expect, I cautiously open the door.  
"Mal?Everything ok?" I burst out laughing at the site of him covered in mongalian chicken, fried rice, and egg rolls." Um, what happened here.?"  
"Funny story, but can I come in. I'm get burns from the rice." I step aside to let him in. He walk into the bathroom and calls out, "Do you have any t-shirts?Mine in kinda you know Chinesey." I walk into my room and pull out one of my night shirts. It would be a little small, but it would work just for food and a movie. On my way out, my cell rang. Oscar.  
"Hello? Natara? Are you there?"  
" Oscar, I can't talk someone is over. I'm sorry about yesterday, but I couldn't marry you. Oh, and you know you getting punched." a small smile tugs at my lips at the memory of Mal's punch.A brief moment passes and I think he hung up.  
"Is it him at your room?"  
"Does it matter? We aren't together anymore and you have no say. Good bye Oscar."I hang up the phone happy that I am done with him.  
"Nat? Everything ok in there?" Mal calls from the 'living room'. I step out and see him on my couch. Without a shirt on.  
" Uh Uh umm ya. Oscar called but ya all good. Here's you a shirt." I knew from work that he was fit, but man! " So, tell me how the great Malachi Fallon ended up spilling a little food."  
" Okay, so I knew I was late so as a peace offering I held it up to hide my face. Then, my phone rang, and I lost my balance. Next then I knew, there was a Mongonlian chicken covered Mal in the hallway." he was smiling and I couldn't help but laugh.  
" Who called?"  
" Ken. We had, or thought, we had an easy case. Another body match the M.O. showed up. The first Vic was Amy's sister, May."  
"I hope she's okay. I'm guessing ken went over there?"  
" yup. So when you coming back? I miss having the creepy mind-reader as my partner." He flashed me the Fallon smile and laughed. I gave m a playful smack on the arm.  
" I'm not a mind reader!" I was glad he didn't push the Oscar thing. "So, what movie did you bring?"  
" Every ninja movie I had."  
" joy!" I picked up one and quickly put it down. "Really! This movie is... Is... Gross."  
"What? There's only like 9 decapitation scenes! Kinda reminds me of that one case we worked on."  
"Mal, can't we watch the Vow? It's so sweet and romantic!"  
" who would of thought you loved romantic chick flicks."  
"Just put the movie in!"

**Mal's POV**  
I picked up the Vow and put it in. I was nervous about telling Nat how I felt. Maybe it was to soon, I mean she just called of a wedding! At the altar.  
"Mal? Is something wrong?"  
" No, just wondering how you were doing." I knew it was a painful subject, but I had to talk to her. I had to know if she felt the same about me, and needed to know if she really didn't love Oscar.  
"Mal you wanna no the truth. I said no to Oscar, but I miss him. I didn't love him, but my heart is broken. I always feared I couldn't be loved, but maybe it's me who can't love. I mean he really loved me, but I waited until we were in front of everybody to call it off! And his daughter was so happy..."  
" hey, dont beat yourself up. At least you didn't marry him, make him think you loved him, and then cheat on him and leave him. If you truly lived him, you would've known. You did the right thing. And you want to know something. I know someone who loves you, and I think- and hope- you love fact, he is a very charming, handsome, strong, funny, sweet detective that you happen to work with. I know how you feel about dating a coworker, but Nat I can't hold it in anymore. I know you just left Oscar but-but" I pull her close and kiss her.

* * *

At first, she kissed back. Of course I didnt really give her a chance to pull away.  
"Mal, we can't. What will the other officers think?" I pull away and look her dead in the eye.  
"Nat, if we care about each other, does it matter? I love you! I admit it. When you were with Oscar it killed me! When he hurt you I wanted to kill him! When he almost slapped you, well we saw how that went. Natara, I know you have a bad history dating coworkers, and I can't promise this will work, but we have to try. I don't care if we wait, or start dating today, but ,Nat, I will not live knowing we didn't try."  
"You're right. We have to try and make it work. I love you."

* * *

**So will Mal and Nat make it work? What will Yeong think? Will ken give them a hard time? Who is this new killer? Why am I asking so many questions? **


	4. A shocking realization

**Thanks to all who liked, reviewed, ect.! We finally see a little Maltara going on! And remeber that case? Well, It's not so easy anymore! And with that, I leave you to read!**

* * *

**Mal's POV  
**The next morning I woke up to a soft head on my chest. The past night came back and I remembered falling asleep on Nat's couch. She let out a soft sigh, signaling me to make coffee before she woke up. Carefully, I moved her and went to the kitchen. The warm, strong aroma filled my noses, bringing me to my senses. Suddenly, two small arms wrapped around my waist and a head lean on my back.  
"Morning sunshine!" She slaps my arm.  
" Ouch! Hey come on!" I put a fake pout on and try to kiss her. She weaves away before I can, and laughs at my futile attempt.  
" Now who's not a morning person?" For the first time today I see her.  
"Um, Nat, what'ca wearing there?" She looks down and a rosy blucher creeps up on her checks. All she has is the t-shirt she gave me last night. And all I have on is my work pants.  
"I'm going to go get ready. Why don't you go home and get ready and I'll meet you at work." I pick up my soiled shirt from yesterday and put it on.  
"Have you seen my keys anywhere?" I look around and can't find them. Then, it hits me. They feel out of my jacket pocket into the rice. The rice I threw away. "Shoot! Well, I know where they are. Did you throw away the rice last night?"  
"Ya, why?" Then the realization hits her. "Mal did they fall into the box?" she says cackling.  
" I'm leaving now. Bye." I kiss her and walk out the door, ready for the long walk ahead of me. Even though we just became official, I cant help but love her. I love her more than anyone or thing. She means more to me than even Sandra did. This realization hits me with a force I didn't know was possible. Sandra hated my sarcasm, but Nat just laughs and gives it right back. My ex-wife has nothing on Natara, and I wish it had been her I had married. Even more, after just leaving her fiancée, she agrees to be my girlfriend. Before I know it, I'm at my apartment complex. I trudge up the stairs, wishing I had an apartment closer to the ground. As I unlock the door, my phone rings.  
" Detective Fallon."  
" Mal, there's been another murder. How soon can you be at the station?" Ken's tired voice comes through.  
"Give me fifteen. Tell Captain Natara's coming back today. Oh, who were the other two vics.?  
" Moana Kalaba, Kai's niece, and Cynthia Bartaugh. Nat is coming back already? Wow. Brief her before you come in. And Mal? Watch your back, so far every victim has had ties to law enforcement." With that he hangs up. I get a bad feeling in my gut and know that this is not the end. Quickly I dial Nat's number.  
" Aww how sweet! Wittle Mawl can't go half an hour without talking to his girlfriend." Her voice hints a smirk.  
"Nat. Call your sister and mom and any other female relative. I found my back up keys. I'll pick you up. We got a serial killer on our hands."

**Natara's POV  
**Outside, the sky rumbles with an impending storm. I dial all my relatives number, and warn them to be careful. Mal sounded worried over the phone, and that scared me. In the year and half I had known him, he never sounded worried over a case. I buttoned my suit top, and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Mal's work car pulled up, and I slid in. His face is creased with worry lines. Why is he so worried?  
" There's more to this case isn't there?"  
" See, there's the creepy mind reading thing again. But, you're right. Someone is setting a guy I used to know up. And he's cocky. All his victims are related to officers, and are women. He or she is picky and careful." He slams his fist on the wheel. " It makes me mad! This guy has killed three people in less than 24 hours!"  
" Mal, calm down. I've already started a profile. My mind-reading at work." After that he explains more details about the set up. The rest of the ride is quiet as I try to figure this killer out. When we pull into parking lot, Ken, Blaise, and Captain Yeong are waiting for us. After we step out, Mal slips his hand into mine. Yeong looks at us, but doesn't say anything. I can tell this case has taken a toll on her.  
" So, how was your morning?" Blaise trys to break the tension. It doesn't work.  
" Can it Corso. Detective Fallon, please drive us to the crime scene. And Greene, Fallon this one is by the book got it. I.A is still watching us." Maria, Blaise, and Ken get in the back, and I ride shotgun.  
As we pull into a nice, suburban neighborhood, I see flowers, crosses, and other items showing morning. We pull into a house and I see Officer Bartaugh and his kids outside.  
"Joe, I'm sorry about Cynthia. She was a nice lady." Captain consoles one of her officers. Careful to keep from upsetting the scene, I look at the scene. It was very clean, and you know who ever did this knew what they were doing. One thing scares you. On the back of the door, a small note is taped up. ' _Well, I suppose you pigs found out who I'm targeting. Good Job. I have one hint for you. Everyone knows who I am. Let the games begin_.' Something about the second to last sentence sends chills up my back.  
"Mal! Come here." He walks over, his curiosity obviously piped. "Read this. Have sent to the crime lab for testing."  
"Nat, I don't want you home alone tonight. This case worries me. Spend the night." He wraps his arms around me and flashes me the Fallon grin.  
"Not at work Malachi. Do you want Kai to see and show us his FanFicts?" This question seems to scare him more than the case and he drops his arms. " And yes to your offer. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to ask Captain something." I step over to Maria and tap her shoulder.  
" Ah, Agent Williams I suspected you would ask me something soon." A small smile flickers across her lips.  
" Just one question. Who are our forensic techs? With both of them recently losing loved ones I suspect they're taking a leave."  
" They are staying until this case is closed. Then they will take their leave."  
" Okay, we're going back to the station. Do you need a ride or are you good?"  
" I've got a ride coming. But thank you for the offer." I step away and go to the car. This whole case is odd. The only people who knew about Mal's Vegas were him, Ken, and me. But I did tell one person. Right before you reach the car one name flits into my mind.

* * *

**So, what name came to mind? Well, I have that part finished, and I'll post it. In a week, maybe! Mwahaha.. sorry summer does weird things to my brain... speaking of which what day is today?**


	5. The games begin

**Natara's POV**  
Oscar. I rush back to Mal and pull him aside. Tears start to well in my eyes as I relies who could have done this. Mal sees my distress and opens his arms. He gently strokes my hair and whispers," Shh, it's ok. What is it?"  
"Mal, only one person other than us and Ken knew about Vegas. It was Oscar. He wants revenge. Of course he would know how to cover his tracks. And he fits the profile. He's smart, familiar with law enforcement, and rather strong. Oohhh Mal! I know it was him!"  
"Hey, you don't know that. Anyone who was there know could've known. We don't know that it was him. Let's go back to the precinct." he escorts me back to the car, and never let's go of my hand.  
" Kai, Amy I'm so sorry." With tears streaming down Amy's checks she holds me in a tight hug. I don't know why to say, so I just hold her like a best friend should.  
"Natara we found one match to the hand writing. It was-" I cut Kai off before he finishes. I know who it was.  
"Oscar." I say simply. Like him, my normal mood was gone. He was just a shell of the former Kai. I knew he was upset from the lack of my nick name. With nothing left to say I leave. I walk outside to a downpour. I start running. Tears stream down my face. I was so stupid! Two psychopathic, murders as boyfriends! Who was to say Mal was any better? _'No Nat! Don't think like that! Mal's different! I hope.'_ By the time I reached my hotel room the rain had stopped. but not the tears. In the elevator, I slid down the wall and bang my head back. I didn't care I looked awful, and I didn't care I was crying over someone I didn't care about. No, I did care. Only this wasn't a good care. This was a fiery, burning hate that only made me want to catch that lying hateful "man".The elevator stopped a floor below mine, and I mad room for the man that stepped on. Something about him seemed familiar. Passing the feeling by to my nerves, I stepped as far away as possible. The elevator dinged, and I stepped out. Two hands covered my face, and pulled me back.  
"Scream, and I'll kill you," a familiar voice said in a not so familiar tone.  
**  
Mal's POV**  
I ran out after Nat but I knew she just wanted to be alone. As much as I loved her and wanted to be there for her, I didn't want to push to hard. Sighing, I turned around and headed back to my office. Inside, I noticed I was soaked from the rain. In my office, I got my back up shirt and threw it on. I flopped down into my chair and reviewed the evidence. Everything pointed to Oscar. Poor Nat, that's the second crazy she's dated!  
"Yo, Fallon! We gotta go pick up a druggie!" Ken seamed almost happy.  
" Happy to have a normal case?" I slugged his shoulder as we headed to the car. I took shotgun and let him drive for once. It seems odd that Captain would put you on this case with the new killer on the lose. He pulls up to a shady building and I see a young man hiding in the shadows.  
"Ken! Over there." We step out of the car and you call," This is Detective Fallon with the SFPD! Come out with your hands up!" the man takes few steps towads you and then bolts. "Man, I hate it when they run! Ken you go after him. I'll go around and try to cut him off." With a burst of speed, I run in a loop hoping to cut the dealer off. I was panting when I saw him again. So close! I leap and push him to the ground. Taking his wrist, I painfully yank them back and handcuff them.  
"See, if you had just listened you could be sitting in a nice cool police car." I stood up and drag him with me. Ken comes jogging up and high fives me on my latest catch.  
"You thought you could run from me? I'm Ken - crap! Man you can run!" All three of us panting, we head back to the car. On our way, I check my phone. No new messages or missed calls. For some reason you can't help but get an uneasy feeling. Handing the man over to ken, I step aside and call Nat.  
"Hey this is Natara.."  
"Nat come o-"  
"I can't answer the phone right now. Leave a message at the beep. BEEP!"  
" Nat call me back. Come over." From in the car, Ken tells me to hurry. " Drop me off at Natara's place." He agrees to and drops me off at the front door. When I get to her room, I know something is wrong.  
"Nat! You in there!" I call while pounding on the door. No answer. I reel back and kick in the door. Pulling out my gun, I begin to sweep the place. On her coffee table is a note, ' _So Fallon you figured me out. Bravo. I won't hurt our pretty little agent if you find her in time. This will test and see if you really know her. Tik-Tok. You have one week, pretty boy. The games have begun.'_I slam my fists on the table and let out a yell of frustration. Quickly, I pull out my phone and call Captain Yeong. As I inform her on the recent events, I check out the rest of her hotel room. No signs of struggle, and no blood. That's good. I decide to go and check the security cameras and see if I can find anything. All I see is the man I hate take the woman I love.


	6. That pig Fallon

**Natara's POV  
**Tears flow freely down my face as Oscar hits me again. Struggling to find my voice, I let out a strange gurgle.  
"Where's the pig Fallon now?" he sneers  
"Oscar, if you love me, why are you hurting me? Why are you doing this? Think about your daughter and what will happen to her if her father is convicted of murder and assault." I knew that hit him where is counts. He told me where I was and that if Mal didn't find me, I would end up like Moana and Cynthia. I could only hope he found me. Oscar leaned down and whispered in my ear," this is how it felt when you left me. "Now, be a good girl and don't cry." Mockingly, he dried my tears." if you'll excuse me, I must go check on my little 't go anywhere. As if you had a choice." letting out a cruel laugh, he stalks away, leaving me crying begging for Mal.

**Mal's POV**  
"I'm thinking! The note said if i love her I would know, but we've checked everywhere!" after two days of searching Nat hadn't turned up.  
"Mal, calm down. Think again! Was there somewhere they went together often?" Blaise tried again.  
"They went jogging. Wait a second! They went jogging! In the park, she said there was a little shack he showed her! He used to go there as a kid, and he called it,'their special place'!"  
" Let's go catch us a crazy!" rwe ran out to my car and hopped in. I slammed on the accelerator and flipped on my sirens. Blaise called Ken and told him to let everyone know where to go. Adrenaline surged through my veins, and we went even there yet. I just hoped Oscar hadn't gotten tired of waiting. As I pulled up to the park, I jumped out of my car and sped towards the surrounding woods. I followed the faint trail, going faster than normal at the thought of seeing Nat again.  
"Mal! Duck!" Blaise yelled. Quickly, I dived down, burying myself in the dirt. A gunshot rang out, and I knew had I been a second later I wouldn't be saving anybody. Turning my head, I saw the well built Oscar Santos standing over me.  
"Fallon, I expected more. I mean after all Natara had said, I thought you would put up a fight. Oh good job by the way finding us. Do you like my little hideout? Nice, isn't it?"  
" Hm, have you thought of hiring a decorator? It could use a little something. I mean the typical creepy little shack in the middle of the woulda is nice, cliche, but still nice." I spit out random stuff giving Blaise enough time to come up behind him.  
"Santos, drop the gun." She says coolly. He spins to face her. Fast as I can, I draw my other gun and push it against his head.  
" You heard her. Drop the gun." I repeat her in the same voice. Then, I hear a small vice cry out. It's Nat!  
"What did you do to her? Answer me!" When he doesnt answer, I spin him towards me. I punch him again and again, smeering his perfect face with his own blood. "Answer me!"  
"Mal! Back down now." Ken's voice demands. Slowly, I drop my weapon and step down. He gives me a quick nod, and. Take off heading towards the shack. Taking a deep breath, preparing myself for what I might see, I push open the door. Sitting in the middle of the small, hot space is the once strong Agent Williams. I've never seen her look more beat, hurt, and weak than now. Gently, I pick her up and carry her outside. I want to kill Oscar for the pain he has caused my entire station. The pain he's caused her. She is covered in bruises and cuts. I rush her out of the woods and into the park where almost all of the SFPD force awaits and an ambulance. After I hand her over to the paramedics, Yeong steps over to me  
"Fallon, what happened back there?" Wearily, I sit down and explain everything. She gives me a small pat on my shoulder telling me to go. I walk over to where Nat is being treated. She leaps up and engulfs me in a huge hug. Carefully, so as to not cause her more pain, I hug her back.


	7. Recoveries of the mind and body

**Natara's POV**

Blinding lights and a sterile smell was the first thing that I noticed. The sheets crinkle as I adjust my position. The white walls of the hospital room is suffocating. A pounding headache rages, and I only remember portions of what happened.

" Hey sleepy head." Mal, my best friend, was at my bed side. My mother and sister were there to, but not my father.

"Where's Oscar?" my mother shot me a concerned glance.

"Don't you remember? You called of the wedding. He did this to you." Mal reached for my hand before I jerked it away.

"Nat, do you remember who I am?"

"Of course Mal! Your my partner. I'm Special Agent Santos, or I guess Williams and your Detective Fallon."

" Nat, we were dating. Do you remember last week? When I spilt the chicken and rice?" His deep blue eyes were filled with worry. I kinda remembered that night, but I wouldn't date a coworker. Would I?

"Natara! You're okay!" A short, pixie-like girl came nd gave me a huge hug.

"Um, hi." I gave a small wave, but she couldn't take a hint.

"Why don't we give her some space?" Mal escorted everyone out, but still came back. " Nat, do you remember those two days?"

" No, I remember the wedding and then nothing." He sat down heavily, and began.

" After you broke things off, he went crazy. He killed three people, and kidnapped you. He almost killed you Nat." I couldn't believe it. I guess the disbelief showed plainly on my face, and he stood up. " I guess I'll leave then." I almost called out to tell him to stay, almost. He leaned down, kissed me on the forehead and left. After a few minutes, I sighed and picked up my phone. I scrolled through my messages, and saw one from Mal. Taking a deep breath, I pushed play. 'Hey Nat! I was just wondering where you were. Call me. Come on over."

"Well, that doesn't help." I mutter. Then, a nurse in green scrubs came in.

"How you feelin'?" he asks.

"Good, but I can't remember anything from the past few days. The last memory is walking down the isle at my wedding. Is this normal?"

"Well, you suffered many blows to the head, and you are on a lot of medication. Your memory should come back, but there's no guarantee. You should notice a change in as we wean you off the pain killers. If you need anything just tell me."

" One thing, when can I go home?"

" That depends, the doctor will be in shortly." With that he leaves. I didn't notice, but the pain in my head had lessened.I turned my head,and I caught sight of myself. A large, purple bruise dusted my right check, and my nose was crooked. Cuts of varying length and depth were scattered over my face and neck. My hair was a tangled mess, and I had a bad black-eye. The pain killers must be pretty strong if I don't fell anything. My eyes felt heavy, and I slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile...

**Mal's POV**

After I walked out of her room, I banged my head on the wall. We had been through so much, and she still thought she was in love with Oscar! It broke my heart that she couldn't remember, but I guess it was merciful on her part. She wouldn't remember the pain that he had inflicted on her. Nat's face was still beautiful, but now her face was covered with bruises, cuts, and her nose was broken. I hoped that her memory would come back.

Sighing, I stood up and headed out to my car. If Nat couldn't remember me, I would help her best I could. In my car, I pulled out the file she had on the latest killer. I flipped it open, and saw our names scribbled over the inside cover. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I noticed how much of a girly-girl she really was. I slipped it under the seat, and started on my mission to find every scrap of evidence I could.

At the precinct, I walked into my office and saw what I was looking for. On my desk, the picture of us at my birthday party. We were hugging and smiling. I picked it up and went to her apartment. The shirt she gave me was still on the couch. I wrapped the picture in it and went back to the hospital.

As I was walking in, a nurse was walking out of Natara's room. She was sound asleep, and set the items I found by her bed. I sat by her bed waiting for her to wake up. A doctor came in, and picked up a clipboard.

"Sir, i have a few things you should know. One the swelling in her brain has gone down, so her memory should come back. Two, we are beginning the process of taking her off the medicine, so she may have some pain. Also, all her injuries are healing nicely. She should be able to go home in two days."

"Thank you." I nod and pick up Nat's hand. Slowly, I rub small circles on her palm. Her eyelids flicker a little, but she doesn't wake up.

"Oh, Nat." I whisper. She lets out a small moan.

" Why are they taking me of the meds.?" She says with a small smile.

" Come on Agent Hottie Boom Bottie! That's not the girl I know." Her eyes pop open at the sound of Kai's knick-name for her.

" Malachi! I swear if you start calling me that I will hurt you!"

" Nat, do you remember me?" Instead of answering me, she sits up, looks me in the eye,and smiles.

**Natara's POV**

I grin at my boyfriend. After I was taken of the medication, everything come rushing back with an awesome ferocity. Soon, I would be home, but not my hotel room. That would never be home again. Home was wherever Mal was.

**Natara's POV**

Blinding lights and a sterile smell was the first thing that I noticed. The sheets crinkle as I adjust my position. The white walls of the hospital room is suffocating. A pounding headache rages, and I only remember portions of what happened.

" Hey sleepy head." Mal, my best friend, was at my bed side. My mother and sister were there to, but not my father.

"Where's Oscar?" my mother shot me a concerned glance.

"Don't you remember? You called of the wedding. He did this to you." Mal reached for my hand before I jerked it away.

"Nat, do you remember who I am?"

"Of course Mal! Your my partner. I'm Special Agent Santos, or I guess Williams and your Detective Fallon."

" Nat, we were dating. Do you remember last week? When I spilt the chicken and rice?" His deep blue eyes were filled with worry. I kinda remembered that night, but I wouldn't date a coworker. Would I?

"Natara! You're okay!" A short, pixie-like girl came nd gave me a huge hug.

"Um, hi." I gave a small wave, but she couldn't take a hint.

"Why don't we give her some space?" Mal escorted everyone out, but still came back. " Nat, do you remember those two days?"

" No, I remember the wedding and then nothing." He sat down heavily, and began.

" After you broke things off, he went crazy. He killed three people, and kidnapped you. He almost killed you Nat." I couldn't believe it. I guess the disbelief showed plainly on my face, and he stood up. " I guess I'll leave then." I almost called out to tell him to stay, almost. He leaned down, kissed me on the forehead and left. After a few minutes, I sighed and picked up my phone. I scrolled through my messages, and saw one from Mal. Taking a deep breath, I pushed play. 'Hey Nat! I was just wondering where you were. Call me. Come on over."

"Well, that doesn't help." I mutter. Then, a nurse in green scrubs came in.

"How you feelin'?" he asks.

"Good, but I can't remember anything from the past few days. The last memory is walking down the isle at my wedding. Is this normal?"

"Well, you suffered many blows to the head, and you are on a lot of medication. Your memory should come back, but there's no guarantee. You should notice a change in as we wean you off the pain killers. If you need anything just tell me."

" One thing, when can I go home?"

" That depends, the doctor will be in shortly." With that he leaves. I didn't notice, but the pain in my head had lessened.I turned my head,and I caught sight of myself. A large, purple bruise dusted my right check, and my nose was crooked. Cuts of varying length and depth were scattered over my face and neck. My hair was a tangled mess, and I had a bad black-eye. The pain killers must be pretty strong if I don't fell anything. My eyes felt heavy, and I slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile...

**Mal's POV**

After I walked out of her room, I banged my head on the wall. We had been through so much, and she still thought she was in love with Oscar! It broke my heart that she couldn't remember, but I guess it was merciful on her part. She wouldn't remember the pain that he had inflicted on her. Nat's face was still beautiful, but now her face was covered with bruises, cuts, and her nose was broken. I hoped that her memory would come back.

Sighing, I stood up and headed out to my car. If Nat couldn't remember me, I would help her best I could. In my car, I pulled out the file she had on the latest killer. I flipped it open, and saw our names scribbled over the inside cover. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I noticed how much of a girly-girl she really was. I slipped it under the seat, and started on my mission to find every scrap of evidence I could.

At the precinct, I walked into my office and saw what I was looking for. On my desk, the picture of us at my birthday party. We were hugging and smiling. I picked it up and went to her apartment. The shirt she gave me was still on the couch. I wrapped the picture in it and went back to the hospital.

As I was walking in, a nurse was walking out of Natara's room. She was sound asleep, and set the items I found by her bed. I sat by her bed waiting for her to wake up. A doctor came in, and picked up a clipboard.

"Sir, i have a few things you should know. One the swelling in her brain has gone down, so her memory should come back. Two, we are beginning the process of taking her off the medicine, so she may have some pain. Also, all her injuries are healing nicely. She should be able to go home in two days."

"Thank you." I nod and pick up Nat's hand. Slowly, I rub small circles on her palm. Her eyelids flicker a little, but she doesn't wake up.

"Oh, Nat." I whisper. She lets out a small moan.

" Why are they taking me of the meds.?" She says with a small smile.

" Come on Agent Hottie Boom Bottie! That's not the girl I know." Her eyes pop open at the sound of Kai's knick-name for her.

" Malachi! I swear if you start calling me that I will hurt you!"

" Nat, do you remember mve?" Instead of answering me, she sits up, looks me in the eye,and smiles.

**Natara's POV**

I grin at my boyfriend. After I was taken of the medication, everything come rushing back with an awesome ferocity. Soon, I would be home, but not my hotel room. That would never be home again. Home was wherever Mal was.


	8. Maltaraneed i say more?

**Mal's POV**

Yawning, I shuffle into my kitchen. I ruffle my hair, eyes barley open, and hear a loud bang. Startled, my eyes fly open, and I see Nat blushing. A large, hot pool of coffee sits at her feet, and shards of a mug threaten to stab someone in the foot. I can't help but laugh at her blunder.

"Mal! Stop laughing and help me clean this up!"

She struggles to bite back a laugh.

Grinning, I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the counter." Nah, I'm good."

" Fine, you explain to my doctor why I'm doing manual labor."She throws a rag at my head and I catch it. A month after the kidnapping her bruises and cuts- expect the deepest ones- were almost healed. I walk over and wrap my arms around her. She looks up at me with her deep, almond shaped eyes. I peck her nose, which is still crooked. Even though we've only been together for a month and a half, I love her.

"How about after work we go to Sean's?" She nods her head, and unwraps herself from me. Putting on a fake pout, I clean up the spill.

" I'm going to get ready. Oh, and Mal, walk in on me again and I won't come back." I grin stupidly at the memory. Two days of Nat was released from the hospital, I walked in on her the shower. I said I was sorry but she wouldn't let it go. Sure I wasn't sorry, but I wanted to be. After cleaning up the coffee, I went into me room and put on my uniform. Waiting on Nat, I went over to my safe. What I found was shocking. My gun was gone.

"Nat! Come here!" She came in with a look of confusion on her face. " Have you seen my gun?"

" No, last night when we came in, you slipped it in your safe."

" Well, someone's been in here and it wasn't me! Your the only other person who knows my combination !"

" Calm down! Quit blaming me, and start looking!" Frantically, we tear apart my apartment. Catain Yeong calls and asks where we are. She gives us half an hour before we come in. Gun or no gun.

"Mal, you are so bad about loosing things! Remember the keys?" Our fight already forgotten, we began laughing.

" Sorry princess, I'd rather lose things than have everyone scared of my mind-reading skills." I shot back at her." I'm going to check the bed room." Opening the door, I see the shirt I threw haphazardly on the floor. When I pick it up, my pistol falls to the floor.

" Fallon! We gotta go! You can use my other gun today." Nat steps into the door way, sees my gun, and shots me her know it all look. On the way to the car she mocks me.

" Nice one Fallon! We should put beepers on all of your belongings. I'm mean come on! One of the SFPD's top detectives loses his gun! Even after saying how pretty it was! Remember that? The Veritox Incident?" I sling my arm around waist and pull her back.

I teasing whisper in her ear, " Mention it again Williams and you want see the light of day."

She pulls me close and gives me a long, tender kiss. While I'm distracted, she pulls away and sprints to the car. Laughing, I follow her and drive to the station.

**Natara's POV**

In the bull pen, you prepair to question former DA Santos again. He still refuses to confess on the murders, no matter how hard you push.

"Detective Fallon my office." Maria calls.

"Dont go in without me!" Mal calls over his shoulder as he jogs to the Captain's office. Agreeing, I walk over and pour myself a cup of coffee. Siping the dark liquid, I get ready to face my former fiancee again. After all he put me through, he still thought I love him. This would be the fourth interrogation, and every time he called me babe or one of his 'pet' names.

"Nat, I've got some bad and some bad news. So which first?"

"The bad. What is it?" With my job, I never knew.

" Chief Blaire called. He wants you back at Quintico. The other news is that Oscar might escaped last night."

"What? He locks me in a shed, beats me, and then runs away! I swear when I get my hands on him I'll kill him! Only first we have to find him! And what is this about Blaire?"

" Natara, as cute as you are mad, calm down. People are staring. Apparently, I.A. caught wind of our relationship and reported it to him. He wants you back first thing tomorrow." Angrily, I storm into the office I share with Mal, and dail my Cheif's number.

"Agent Williams, I expected a call from you." His even voice crackled on the other end.

"Chief, I think your making a mistake moving me."

" And I thought you knew better than to get involved with a coworker."

" Sir, Mal and I have taken down tons of serial killers, and Captain Yeong believes we are capable of maintaing a heathy work, and private life."

" This has to do with more then just your romantic ties to Detective Fallon. You are being promoted."

"Well, I decline the offer. And I request a permeant placement in San Fransico."

" Fine, I will speak with Yeong."

" Thank you." I hang up, breathing a sigh of relief.

" Nat, Captain said we have the rest of the day off since our only case is gone. So how about lunch instead of dinner?"

"Shouldn't we find him first?"

" After lunch, now let's go."

" Mal, I'm not eating till we find him. Now the sooner we get started the sooner we can find him and go to Sean's."

"But-" I didn't the last part because I was well on my way to Captain Yeong's office. I barged in without knocking, earning a glare from her.

" Mr. Holland, please listen. We have our best guys on the case and I'm sure we'll find him. Yes, it is Fallon and Williams. It doesnt matter! They're the best we got." She slammed the phone down.

"Captain, I apologize, but why wasn't I informed on our latest suspect escaping? After all, he did kidnap me, or did you just happen to forget?"

"Agent Williams, you are ouut of line!" she said , I sit down.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just stressed about him getting out. How did he, anyway?"

"We aren't sure, but we'll find him. You and Mal are being put on the case. I don't want you taking a break until you find him. And Williams, be careful."

Mal POV

Why couldn't she just go to lunch? I was going to ask her something, but noooo Oscar just had to go and escape! In my office, I picked up his profile. Again and again I poured over his history, and predicted movements. Just as I was worrying were Nat was, she stepped in.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" she asks wearily.

"Honestly, no. I've reviewed everything we have on him and nothing's come up. For all we know he's in this office." I throw my hands up frustration. Nat comes over and wraps leans over my shoulder. She puts her hands on my chest, and pressed her chin on my head.

"Mal, we'll find him. We always do."


	9. The games end, finally

**Natara's POV**

"Natara? Nataraaa? Wakey Wakey. NATARA!" Mal shook my shoulder. Groggily, I sat up. He burst out laughing, pointing at my face.

"Mal, what is it?" I started pawing my face, trying to figure out what he was talking about. The profile I had on Oscar was stuck to me. "Thanks for telling me! Where am I?" My eyes scan my all to familiar office.

"Nat, you gotta admit that was funny. I guess you don't remember falling asleep at your desk last night. I tried to move you, but you kinda punched me." My eyes grew wide, and I blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I should've warned you about that. I don't like being touched in my sleep. Anyway, have you heard anything on the Santos case?Is it just me, or are you getting a ladykillers mixed with like a mask maker vibe. I mean only female victims, straggled by water come on!"

"Nat, you just gave me an idea. We know that he likes to kill by water, and he also like the park. Is there any type of lake or pond in the park you used to jog in?"

"There was one! We might as well check it out." As I stood up, a loud knock ripped through the room.

"Hey, lovebirds! Captain wants you!"

"Fine Ken! But you should know, Amy tells me all the sweet romantic crap you tell her." I open the door and breeze past him. "See you later, my wittle pixie!" I give him a small, mocking wave when I say his nickname for the forensic tech.

"That was genius Nat! Does he seriously call her that though?"

"Yup, I'll tell you the other ones later. I wonder what Yeong wants."

"What Yeong wants is to know how the case is coming." She glares at me from her desk.

"Captain, I'm sorry. Did Chief Blaire contact you yet?"

"Yes, I agreed to give you a permeant spot here. You'll still be considered FBI though. And Williams, I was only joking." She gives a small, not so convincing laugh.

"Of course, if you'll excuse us, we have a lead at the park."

"Go and catch him. I don't care dead or alive, just bring him in." Mal nods, throws me the keys, and heads out. "I guess your driving. That's first." Nodding with disbelief, I follow Mal's lead.

"Well, who would of thought Mal Fallon would let some else drive his car?"

" I wouldn't, if said person driving my car wasn't you."

I say," Cheesy" through a fake cough, and put the car in drive.

"You do know how to drive right?"I dontanswer and a look of sheer fright passes his face. "Right? Nat, why aren't you answering me?" Laughing, I pull out and head to the park.

" Mal, to answer your question. I can, but I haven't driven in a year!"

**Mal's POV**

"WHAT?"

"Kidding, I've driven some. Besides, the park is right down the road."After a fairly smooth ride, minus the roadkill, we pulled into the park. In a rocky outcrop, I saw the perfect place to be if you didnt want to be seen. Tapping Nat, I signaled the rocks. She nodded and gave me the "Go" signal. Drawing our guns, we picked our way towards the pond." Oscar Santos,we know your here. This is the FBI and San Fransico Police Department! Come out now with your hands up!" After a few minutes, I give another warning," Santos, we can do this the easy way or the hard way! Come out now, or we'll come in!" Giving her the signal, we split and began to creep up on his hideout. Taking a deep breath, she slithered into the rocks. from my position, I hear everything.

"Natara! Good to see you! Did you miss me, love?" I spun on my heel and saw Oscar. Raising my gun, I attempted to level with him.

"Oscar, I did miss you," she lowered her gun," I was wrong to leave you. All I want is your forgiveness. I was scared Oscar, but I love you!" Quickly, she dropped my gun. He stepped closer and pulled her against him. Sucking in a deep breath, she acted like it was all she wanted. "Oscar, can you forgive me?" On the outside,I was happy she could get into his head but really I wanted to gag.

"Of course, Nat. I love you." When he leaned in to kiss me, she brought her hand up, as if to tangle it in his hair. But instead, she punched right were I did a month ago.

"Aw, but Oscar I haven't forgiven you!" Leaning down, Nat punched him again, clearly revealing in the feeling of beating the man who beat her. I came in and helped Nat flip him over.

"Why didn't he resist? I was really looking forward to shooting him!" I say with a grin.

" I did enjoy punching him though." Jerking him up, she led him to the car. I came up and "accidentally" pushed him in, hitting Oscar's head on the frame.

"Nat, I love you, but I'm driving." On the way in, I radio in to the station.

"This is Detective Fallon and Special Agent Williams. In route to the station. We have Santos in the back."

"Okay, we got people out ready to get him." Laughing, Nat muttered under her breath'" He won't be fighting to hard."

"He makes it to easy on us. I mean hiding you in a place people are familiar with. Then, staying in a public place. How stupid does he think we are?"

"My guess is he thought was better than us. Also, he was caught up in the past, some part of him wanted to make sure I was okay. This is how he made sure I was taken care of. I mean not to sound arrogant or cocky, but this was all about me. He loved me, I left him, and he was upset."

"I believe mental is the word your looking for. I mean he killed four people, who, are related to SFPD personnel."Then, an odd sound came from the back. "Santos! How ya doin?"

"I'll kill you Fallon! When I get out of here, I swear, and you Nat have it coming for you!"

"Aawww, has the wittle Oscar been hit one to many times in the head?" I mockingly said. Supressing a grin, she reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Mal, I love you even though your annoying, sarcastic , and what's more? You aren't a mental person who murders people because someone doesn't love you."

I pulled into the parking lot, and Willis and Bartuagh grab Oscar. He was coping well with the lose of his wife, most likely thanks to the kids. The precinct was well on their way to recovery.

"Fallon, Williams, good job. Now, the judge has asked for an emergency trail, and Santos should be locked away tonight."

"Thank you, Captain. If it's okay, may we go home?''

"Of course, Mal. Have a good night, and tomorrow we should know Oscars fate."

"Mal, what ever happened to dinner at Sean's?"

"Nat, I'm sweaty, I'm tired, and all I want right now is take out Chinese and to watch what cheesy chick flick you wanna watch."

"Maligator! Hottie Boom Bottie! You caught uh, uh.."

"Oscar, and Kai her name is Specia Agent Williams to you. Got it? And I am Detective Fallon. Understand?" I takes a fake threat step towards Kai, and he gulps.

"Got it!Special Agent Williams and Detective Fallon congrats. His new name is DA of Doom!Omg! I should so write a FanFict on this! Ya, you and Hottie, I mean Natara, take down DA of Doom and Shepard a kiss and.. And... Excuse me, I have a sims story to make!" He squeals with delight and runs off.

"I swear if he makes me read his story I will lock him in the store room."

"Oh Mal... What to do with you?" I shot her a devilish grin and say," I can think of a few things."

She slaps me. Hard. "Mal! No!But," She leans up and kisses me.


	10. Pillow Fight!

**Natara's POV**

I didn't trust Mal to carry the take-out so I took it from him.

"Come on! Let it go! It was one time!" He jokingly begged.

"Nope!" I say cheerily. Grabbing the beef, I plop down on the couch and maneuver my chopsticks so I don't get the onions. Mal puts You Again into the DVD player and joins me. He pulls the rice and drinks out. He teasingly pulls away the tray from me, and holds my drink just out of arms reach.

"Mal, give me my drink!"

"Say you'll never bring up the Chinese thing again first!" he taunts me by taking a big sip of his. "So cool and refreshing after a long day of work!" He let's out a contented sigh.

"Fine I won't bring it up again! Now give me my drink!" I use my whiny, high school girl voice, and he laughs. Using this to my advantage, I lean over him, peck his nose and swipe my drink. "And just so you know, I was happy you soiled your shirt. You have impeccable abs." He laughed, and i snugged to close to him.

Halfway through the movie, I heard a noise. It was a mix of a dieing cow, and a beached whale.

"Mal? Are you asleep?"

"Huh, what? No, I was resting my eyes!" He protested.

"I thought you were going to watch whatever chick-flick I wanted to."

"Fine, I'll watch." Every few minutes i looked over to check on him. More than once, i caught him looking at me.

"That's not watching!" To prove my point, I grab his chin, and direct his face to the screen. "That watching, !"

"What's the point of this movie anyway? The guy is marrying his sister's arch enemy? I mean come on that was in high school! Who holds a grudge that long?"

"That's not the point! This girl ruined her life in high school!She deserved an apology."

" Nat, come on. If your sister married the guy you loved in high school, would you be mad?"

"Mal, I didn't date any one in high school. I was the nerdy rich girl."

"Come on, it's not like you had braces or sits, so what you were smart?"

"I had one of the huge, full face like- like Sue from the Middle!"

"Seriously!" He choked out through a laugh.

"No, I'm not. But, I didn't date in high school, and if Neha married any one of my past boyfriends I would kill her. Two are serial killer, and the others are ack in Miami."

"What's wrong with the ones in Miami?"

"They live to far away, and Neha isn't really the type for uptight more of a party one night girl."

"And what are you? A charming, funny, muscular detective kinda girl?"

"More like an annoying, sarcastic, detective kinda girl. I guess you'll do." I smile. He snakes his arm around my waist even tighter. Burring his head in my neck, his muffled voice says'"Nat, I need to ask you someting. I was ging to at Sean's, but I think here is better." He unwraps his arm, and gets on one knee. He takes my hand and begins," I love you, and I want nothing more to make you happy." Thinking it was a proposal, my heart begins to race."Will you do me the honor of picking a movie that is not a chick flick?" Laughing, I slap him and walk ver to the movie shelf.

"What is it with you and slapping me?" He whines.

"What is it with you and annoying me?"

"Well then!" He scoffs. Throwing a random movie at him, I leap behind the coffee table. Returning the favor, he picks up the rice, amd aims for were I am. "Natara Williams, this is Detecive Fallon with the SFPD come out with you hands up and nobody gets hurt!"

Throwing my head back, I laugh."In your dreams Falon!"

"You asked for it!" He launches the rice, and it lands nest to me.

"You need to work on that aim!"

**Mal's POV**

I take cover as Nat throws a pillow at my head.

"Fallon! Get out here!" Sneaking up behind her, I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and pick her up. She squeals like a high school girl, and I bite back a laugh.

"Fed, you gotta work on your skills. I, a lowly detective, snuck up on you. Tsp Tsk." I setting her down, I allow myself a smirk of triumph. The on,y thing I want now, is to sleep. After chasing Oscar, play fighting Nat, and just work in general, I was exhausted. "Nat, I'm going to bed. Goodnight. You're welcome to sleep in my room, or the couch." I shuffle into my room, and lock the door to the bathroom. After I brush my teeth, I pull of my shirt. The door jingles.

"Taken! Please use the other bathroom!"

"There is no other bathroom smart one!"

"Pull the blinds, lock the door, and boom you got a bathroom."

"I gotta pee Mal!" Sighing, I open the door and let her in. I crawl into bed and close my eyes. The bed creaks as Nat climes in. When she rolls into my chest, I take her hand and slide my mother's engagement ring on her finger. Without words, she says yes. I smile and drift into a sleep filled with dreams about her.


	11. The end, or is it?

**This is my last post for this story! Hopped you liked it and I might do a sequel!**

**Natara's POV**

The hit curling iron burns my ear. Sucking in a deep breath, I let the curl fall. Neha sprays it with a pound of hairspray, and I shoo her away. For the second time this year, I was preparing for my wedding. Only this time, I couldn't way to say I do.

**Meanwhile...**

**Mal's POV**

My tux crinkles uncomfortably as I stand by the bathroom mirror. The chapel Nat chose had only two outside rooms. I was in one, and she the other.

"Uncle Mal! I can't believe your getting married again!" Denni, my energetic niece, squealed. In many ways, she reminds me of Amy.

"Hey, Denni! I didn't know you were coming today. Didn't you have a writing seminar to go to?"

"And miss you and Natara tie the knot!As if! You look so handsome, Mal. And just so you know, I talked to Nat and she looks amazing! Anyway, guess I better go find my seat. Bye!" Giving her a tight hug, I prepare to get married again. I make my way to the altar, stopping to talk to various family and friends. Everyone makes their way to their seats, and the music starts. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the white and lavender isle. The wedding march beings a soft, slow tune, and swells as the doors open. The purple flowers the flower girls dropped swirl as Nat steps in. Her dress hugs her, and slowly puffs out. She pulls tissues out of her lavender bouquet and dabs her eyes. When she catches my eye, she gives a small smile.

I step down, and take her arm from her father. Nat gives him and peck on his check. I lead her up the two stairs, and we stand in front if the preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her for the ,hopefully, union of Malachi Charles Fallon and Natara Mansingh Williams. If anyone here objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Thankfully, no one does, and the nuptials continue.

**Natara's POV**

"I, Mal Fallon, take you, Natara Willams, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you Natara Willaims take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Well Mal. You may finally kiss your bride." He wraps his arms around my waist, and in front if everyone, we share our first kiss as man and wife.

10 minutes later...

My new husband (love calling him that!) pulls into our reception. Mal helps me out of the car, and we take the back door in.

"Do we have to go?" He begs.

"It'll only take like two hours, and our flight doesn't leave for almost 7. We just need to eat dinner, dance a little, and we can leave, okay?

"Fine." Taking his hand, I drag him into the dining hall, and prepare for my father to announce us. Mal slings his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. I tuck my head under his chin. Closing my eyes, I imagine whatever honeymoon he has planned. As a surprise, he planned the honeymoon and refused to tell me anything about it. After a whirlwind romance, we started dating and got married in less then four months. I laugh at myself. I had said that we would take things slow, and yet here I was married.

"And now, here is the new Mr. And Fallon." My fathers tear filled voice booms over the speakers. Mal shakes me, and we head out onto the dance floor. 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Marz comes on and Mal takes my hand. I lay my head on his cheat, and we swirl around the dance floor. In my ear, he sings the song, loud enough for only me to here. I smile at his soft side. When the song ends, the guests clap and dinner is served. Mal nabs a beer and I shove him playfully.

"This is a nice event. At least drink it in a glass!"

"But, the bottle is so nice and cold and easy." I roll my eyes, and we begin to eat. Throughout the meal, people come up and congratulate us.

Ken comes up and man hugs man. To me, he says," At least your came to your senses, and finally married him. Maybe now he won't act like my old German Shepard. When I left he got all sad, but he saw me he perked right up. That's like him to you. Mal lights up like a christmas tree when he sees you."

"That's enough Ken." Mal fake threatens. I catch sight of Kai, and nudge Mal. When he sees Kai, and glares.

"Who invited him?"

"I did! Come on Mal. He's our friend. Sort of. And we work with him. Can you imagine what he would be like if he wasn't here?"

"If he gave us his FanFicts as a gift, can I please shred them?"

"Ok! You win! I'll be right back." I stand up and weave my way through the crowd. I head to the bathroom and find the outfit I brought for the flight. A summery purple sundress and white wedges. My mother and sitter come in and carefully sldie the silky dress off of me. After changing, I head back to the party, where I see Mal cornered by Kai. Smirking, I walk over and wrap his arm around me.

"Kai, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I must steal the groom."

"Hottie Boom Bottie high five!Congrats on marring Maligator!"

"Kai!" Mal growls.

"Sorry!" He squeaks and runs away. Mal just shakes his head.

"So Mr. Fallon, where is our honeymoon going to be anyway?"

" , I'm afraid first, we must open your parents' wedding gift."

"Mal!" I groan. I already have a guess on what it is and I don't want it. He shoves an envelope into my hand, and I sigh with defeat. I tear into it, and see a deed to a three bed, two bath suburban home."Let's go!" I drag him to the door, and the guests line up with rice. Mal uses his body as a shield against the flying pellets and opens the car door for me. I get in, and we drive away into our new life.


End file.
